Holidays
by bluexoctoberxchicka
Summary: Starting with Mother's Day, Kimiko and Raimundo learn how to get through life and marriage, with the help of some of our favorite holidays. RaiKim T in case.
1. Mother's Day

**Okay-my second attempt at a Rai-Kim story. I bet this sucks. I'll be making one for Father's Day too and maybe I'll throw in some more holiday stories. In this story, they're married.**

**Rai's POV-**

**Grapevine Mills Mall-**

"Come on, Clay! I want to get some clothes!" Kim yelled as she pulled him inside the large mall. Clay was torn away from the Burger King ad he was looking at and yanked inside the mall with the rest of us.

"Kimiko, there's no need to hurry. We have nine hours until the mall closes. Besides, you have a thousand maternity clothes at home you can use."

"Yeah, only nine hours. And I'm not going to get much for me. I need to get clothes for the twins. Come on, Rai." She grabbed my hand and led me inside a BabysRUs.

A few minutes later, she had two basket fulls of clothes. "How do you even know that we're having a boy and a girl? All we know is that we're having twins." I asked her as she laid out a pink onesie across her stomach.

"I just do." She folded the onesie up and put it in the basket. "That one fits. Do you like it?" She asked me.

"Yeah. How do you know it fits. It could be too small."

"Rai, I have something called a credit card. Papa pays the bills. If somethings too small, it doesn't matter. And if somethings too big, they can grow into it." We went back to looking through clothes until she suddenly grabbed my hand. "Rai! The baby's kicking." She put my hand on her stomach. We stood there for a few minutes like that when another pregnant woman saw us.

"Your first too, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. How many months are you along?" Kimiko asked her.

"Eight. The doctor said I might not deliver him for another two months. How about you?" (A/N:I was late so it is possible. Possible, but rare.)

"Four, with twins." I answered.

"Oh, a two in one, huh? Well, I guess that I'd better go find Jared. Nice talking to you." She began to walk off and then yelled, "Jared! Jared!" She stood on her full height and waved her hand in the air. Kimiko went back to picking out clothes but I knew she was listening when she heard Jared give the woman flowers for Mother's Day. It was then that I realized I hadn't even thought of anything to give her. When we got back to the temple, we went to our room for Kimiko to try on some of her new maternity clothes.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Mother's Day?"

"Nothing." She finished putting on an outfit and sat down beside me on the bed as she turned on Supernatural, her favorite show which, ironically was the only tv show that didn't make her throw up.

I put my arm around her and asked, "Why?"

She turned the tv on mute and looked away from me. "You know when you asked me why my mother wasn't at our wedding?" I nodded and she said, "My mother died giving birth. I never got to meet her and Papa has never let me see a picture of her. I tried to google her on my laptop once when I first came here, but it didn't bring up any results."

"What does that have to do with not wanting anything for Mother's Day?"

It was then when she broke down completely. "Because I'm never going to be a mother."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I might die. Or what's even worse is to lose them or not be able to take care of them."

"Why wouldn't you be able to take care of them?"

"Because, I've never even held a baby before. I've only seen babies in stores or on tv. Never up close. I don't know how to change a diaper or anything."

"That's why you have me. I have eight brothers and sisters remember? I can teach you. You'll be a great mom. Now, what do you want for Mother's Day?"

"You already got me the perfect present."

"What?"

"Being a mom."


	2. Father's Day

**A Week Before Father's Day-**

**Kimiko's POV-**

"Rai?" I shook him awake as I finished putting on my clothes.

"Huh?" He rolled over and glanced at the clock. He jumped up abruptly and began to throw on his training robes. "It's almost time for training! Why didn't you wake me up?!" He yelled at me.

My eyes began to fill with tears and I walked out of our room, not wanting him to see me cry. He ran after me and caught up with me in a few minutes and grabbed my arm. "Kim, I'm sorry. I know that you can't do everything for me. So do you want to go to breakfast with me?"

I got out of his grip and said, "I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Oh." He dropped his arm that was reaching out for me and walked back in the temple. I could tell that he felt guilty and that I had hurt his feelings. I started to go back with him but didn't. Instead, I went to my favorite place on the temple grounds. It was a small pond that Rai had found a couple of years ago when he proposed to me. You couldn't find it unless you knew where you were going. He had asked Dojo for the best place to propose to me and showed him the pond. I had come there a lot in the past year and it always helped me to go there.

I sat down on the bed of the pond and began to cry. _'This is our first fight. Ever. He's probably mad at me. I hate it when he's mad. At least he doesn't get violent or anything.' _I thought. I saw some goldfish swimming in the water and wondered if I should go back. I decided to stay and watch the fish for a little while. It was the beginning of afternoon when I went back to the temple. (I had left the temple about dawn.)

I went in the kitchen and found Omi and Clay talking in hushed voices. I heard my name mentioned and decided to make myself known. "Hi Omi, Hi Clay." I muttered. They murmured their greetings as well and didn't continue talking until I left the room. _'They're talking about me. Rai probably told them what happened and they were taking his side.'_ I ate my lunch outside and then went to our room. I didn't expect Rai to be there because it was about time for combat practice, his favorite practice.

I saw him on the bed with his head in his hands and grabbed my cell phone and walked out of the room crying. I had been planning to yell at him if I saw him but I couldn't. He must have sensed me because he caught up with me a minute later. He stepped in front of me and hugged me. It took me a minute to figure out he was crying. I pushed him away and he looked at me, confused.

"I guess you're still mad." he said as he walked away, furiously wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. I heard him say as he walked away, "I'm sorry I can't."

I stopped him and asked, "What can't you do?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"What can't you do?"

"I can't be what you want me to be and I'm sorry."

"Honey, I know that you can do anything that you wanted to."

He looked away from me and said, "I cant be your husband."

"What?" I felt tears begin to sting at my eyes.

"Every time that I say anything to you, I hurt you. And I can't stand to hurt the one I love. I'm leaving tonight. I talked to Dojo and he's going to take me back to my family."

"You're selfish." I hissed as I stormed away.

"How am I selfish? I am trying to protect you." he said.

I whirled around to face him. "If you leave me, I'll die. You'll never be a father, and I'll never be a mother. I can't take care of them by myself."

"Then maybe we weren't meant to have children." I began to cry and pushed him out of the way as I ran back to the temple. I locked myself inside my room.

"This is my fault. It's all my fault."

**Father's Day-**

**Rai's POV-**

"Are you ready?" Dojo asked me as I stared at my bedroom window. Kimiko was sitting there, staring at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah."

"Before we go, which do you think would be better for her, killing her, or making her hurt?"

"I'm not really killing her, am I?"

"Do you have any food in your room?"

"No."

"She hasn't eaten for over a week then, because she hasn't come out of her room for a week."

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed random boxes of food and ran in our room. "Eat." I gasped. "Now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I? You don't love me. I don't have anything to live for."

"I do love you. And you have two beautiful children to live for. And me. That is, if you still love me."

"You're not staying."

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I know. You said you wanted to protect me."

"I am protecting you. I was being stupid. So do you love me?"

"Yes, but I don't think that you'll love me anymore when I tell you this."

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm still pregnant anymore. The last time I felt it kick was a couple of days ago."

"They only kick every few days though. So you still might be pregnant."

"Will you still love me if I lost them?"

"Of course. Now, I know that you three have got to be hungry so, eat up." I handed her a bag of chips.

She looked at me surprised. "I thought you said potato chips would be bad for them."

"Well, I'll make an exception since they probably want their first bite of food in a week."

She grinned, tore open the bag, and made a mad dash for the chips. She shoved a handful in her mouth and chewed quickly. She was finally full when 3 potato chip bags, 2 cracker boxes, 5 cans of fruits and vegetables, and 3 bananas were empty. She laid back on our bed and rested her head on my lap. I smiled and began to stroke her hair. She then sat up and put my hand on her stomach. I felt them kicking and smiled. "Happy Father's Day, Rai."

**Okay, I had no idea what to do for this story so-yeah.**


	3. Fourth of July

**For all nonAmerican people out there-sorry. Just go with me on this one. I know, I'm like 3 weeks late, but I had writer's block.**

**Independence Day-**

**Omi's POV-**

"Rai! Please?! I really, really want to go shopping."

"And I really, really don't. For once, could we please just enjoy what sights and sounds that Texas even has to offer?"

Clay and I sat on Dojo's back which was, by now, flying over the Mississippi River. Our friends were bickering behind us, once again. Clay turned around in his seat and said, "Oh, come now, Rai. I promise that you're going to love this. There's fireworks, baby back ribs, rodeos, and music..." Clay droned on with stars in his eyes and I stood up.

"Clay, I would like to be enlightened on the fireworks, the backs of the baby, and the ropeos."

"Rodeos?" Clay asked.

"That too."

"Fireworks are exploding rockets. They are considered a large part of art of Independence Day here. Baby Back ribs are those things that I cooked about a month ago that you wouldn't eat. Rodeos is the sport of riding bulls."

"But Clay, why would you want to explode rockets, eat animals, and ride bulls?" I was confused. Why would you do all these things? All are dangerous.

"Because-"

"Clay, give it up. He's not going to believe anything you tell him until he sees it for himself." Raimundo interrupted. He walked over to us and sat down beside Clay. "I hate women." He muttered. "She's ruining my life. I can't do what I want anymore. I liked it better when we were dating."

"Then why did you marry her?" Clay asked. "You married her because you two were ready to take the next step in your relationship. No one said that this step was easy."

"What's the next step?" Raimundo asked.

"Families. You two will eventually have twins to take care of."

"What's this step?"

"For you- annoying wives and for her-annoying husbands."

"What if we don't maske it past the Families step?"

"You will. You're not like my parents. They didn't make it past the annoying stage. They split up while my mom was pregnant with Jessie." Clay's parents is a touchy subject for him. Clay got quiet, then.

There was an awkward silence between us until Dojo yelled, "Marble Falls, Texas here we come." We came to a stop and looked around. People were heading to the cornival and ropeo. **(A/N: Picture Omi like he was when Master Fung first mentioned The Wudai Weapons)**

**Rai's POV**

"Come on, Kim, let's go." I held my hand out to her so that she could get off of Dojo without getting hurt.

She eased herself off of Dojo. "Oh, what is that? The _wind _maybe?" She stuck her nose in the air and huffed off to Llano's outlet mall.

"You know you're in trouble if you don't go after her right. She needs someone to carry her bags for her." **(A/N: Dojo's this really insightful person in all my stories. That's kindof how I imagine him, anyway.)**

"Yeah, what ever." I told Clay and Omi that I was going to go talk to Kim.

I got inside the mall and immediately saw her sitting on a bench. Her head was in her hands and she was crying into her cell phone. I know that it's not nice to spy, but I had to find out what was wrong with her. I quickly ducked behind a clothes rack behind her and listened. "I don't know, Keiko, I mean, I love him and all, but sometimes I just want to hurt him. I don't know why I act like this. And I don't know why Rai acts the way he does...Okay. I'll take a look at it. **(Keiko seems like the peacemaker type of person to me.)**...Okay. Love you too, Bye." She took out her pda and went to her email.

MAKE A WISH BEFORE BEGINNING THE TEST!! _Rai making dinner. _"That'll never happen." She laughed. A Warning! Answer the questions as you go along. There are only four questions and if you see them all before finishing, you will not have honest results. Go down slowly and do each exercise as you scroll down. Don't look ahead. Get pencil and paper to write your answers as you go along. You will need it at the end. This is an honest questionnaire which will tell you a lot about your true self. Give an answer for each item. Put the following 5 animals in the order of your preference. Cow Tiger Sheep Horse Pig _**This **_**is what Kimiko wrote down on a paper.)** _Horse Sheep Tiger Cow Pig _ Write one word that describes each one of the following: (describe what each individual animal means to you) Dog Cat Rat Coffee Sea _Dog-Brave Cat-Afraid Rat-Nasty Coffee-Good Sea-Calming _ Think of someone (who also knows you and is important to you) that you can relate them to the following colours (do not repeat your answer twice. Name just one person for each colour.) Yellow Orange Red White Green _Yellow-Keiko Orange-Clay Red-Dad White-Omi Green-Rai _ Finally, write down your favourite number and your favourite day of the week..._Number-5 Weekday-Friday _ Finished? Please be sure that your answers are what you REALLY WANT. Look at the interpretations below: (but first before continuing, repeat your wish.) This will define your priorities in your life. Cow Signifies CAREER Tiger Signifies PRIDE Sheep Signifies LOVE Horse Signifies FAMILY Pig Signifies MONEY Your description of dog implies your own personality. Your description of cat implies the personality of your partner. Your description of rat implies the personality of your enemies. Your description of coffee is how you interpret sex. Your description of the sea implies your own life. Yellow: Someone you will never forget Orange: Someone you consider your true friend Red: Someone that you really love White: Your twin soul Green: Someone that you will remember for the rest of your life You have to send this message to as many persons as your favourite number and your wish will come true on the day that you put. This is what the Dalai Lama has said about the Millennium-just take a few seconds to read it and think. Do not put away this message, the mantra will come out from your hands in the next 96 hours. You will have a very pleasant surprise. This is true, even if you are not superstitious. Please do this. It is fascinating. SEND THIS E-MAIL MANTRA TO AT LEAST FIVE PERSONS AND YOUR LIFE WILL IMPROVE 0-4 persons: Your life will improve slightly 5-9 persons: Your life will improve to your liking 9-14 persons: You will have at least 5 surprises in the next three weeks 15 or more persons: Your life will improve drastically and all that you have always dreamed will take shape. **End Email**

I blushed when I read what the interpretation of coffee stood for. I continued to hide as I made my way up to the front of the store. I entered the mall again and called out, "Kim?" She put her pda away and waved her hand in the air.

"Over here, Rai."  
"Where you crying?" I asked when I reached her.

"N-No."

"Kim, what were you crying about?"

"Nothing." I looked at my watch. 9:25. "Shit. Fireworks start at 9:30. Come on." I helped her up and took her bag.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there for me. I don't realize it a lot but I don't say anything. I love you. And if you ever leave me, I will kill you." I gulped at the last part.

"D-Don't mention it." I muttered.

**Friday-2 Days Later.**

**Rai's POV-**

Okay-Candles. Check. Fancy French Food. Check. Roses. Check. Chocolate. Check. Fanta. Check. **(FANTA!) **Okay, four minutes. I looked down at my shoes. _SHIT! I have to change! _I quickly changed into my wedding tux and changed into dress shoes. Kim couldn't fit into her wedding dress a month ago so I bought her a slightly fancy maternity dress for dinner.

"Knock. Knock. Kim wants to know if you're ready, Rai."

I straightened the jacket on my tux and gave the room a quick look over. Then, I opened the door. "Thanks, Clay. Come on in, Kim."

She walked into the room and gasped at what I had done. "Just like the email." she whispered. "Oh, Rai, did you do all of this?"

"Yeah. I had to go get the french recipes though and Clay helped me."

**Flashback-**

Clay tasted the food that I cooked then grabbed a spoon. "WRONG AGAIN!" He whacked me on the head with the spoon. **(I got that from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends.)**

**End Flashback-**

What I have to do to cook a decent meal for my wife. I shuddered. I had a bruise on my head from where He had continuously whacked me on the head.

"Thank you, honey." She kissed me on the cheek lightly and started to sit down. I pulled the chair out for her and pushed it in a little bit.

We ate dinner and then went to sleep.

**Too fluffy, huh. The next one will be the twins' birth, probably. Or Rai's B-day. You can vote on which one or I can do both if you want. OH-the email that Keiko sent Kimiko I can send to you if you want me to. I got that email from Bre. BYE BYE!**


End file.
